


Dark side

by VirVir



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Harold Finch, John reese Agent, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw, Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirVir/pseuds/VirVir
Summary: - Parece preocupado, Sr Reese – dice Harold – pero mucho me temo que nadie vendrá a buscarle, ni siquiera la Srta Shaw como ya hizo la última vez.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Kudos: 3





	Dark side

**Author's Note:**

> Importante : por favor lea atentamente las advertencias y etiquetas, el contenido puede herir la sensibilidad de algunos.

\- Señor Reese- saluda una voz conocida desde la oscuridad. La silueta de un hombre vestido con traje empieza a hacerse visible para el pobre cautivo, el cual comienza poco a poco a abrir los ojos – veo que prefirió seguir con este pequeño juego suyo, aunque le aconseje que parase.

Consigo no sin esfuerzo, volver a parecer un ser humano, intentando sentarme erguido en vez de dejar caer mi cuerpo sin fuerza ni gracia sobre donde sea que me hayan colocado.

\- ¿Cómo te haces llamar ahora? – pregunto entre respiraciones pesadas como su retenido agente de la CIA - ¿Wren, Crane, Whistler, Gull, Starling? – comienzo a enumerar los alias del otro mientras pruebo la resistencia de las restricciones que me impiden moverme de lo que ha resultado ser una silla metálica anclada a un suelo de hormigón - ¿Quién eres ahora?

\- Para usted Sr Reese, siempre seré Harold Finch – responde el otro hombre parado frente a mi – así nos conocimos.

Miro a mi alrededor buscando lo que sea, y sé que, aunque Harold parece estar solo e indefenso, nunca lo esta de verdad. Cuando tenso mis restricciones al máximo para comprobar hasta donde puedo acercarme al otro hombre, varias sombras, que cubren las paredes de lo que parece un almacén vacío, se adelantan varios pasos hasta que Harold los detiene y los devuelve a sus posiciones con un simple giro de muñeca.

\- Lamento que no podamos conversar a solas Sr Reese – me explica pareciendo realmente triste – pero sabe perfectamente que tras su inesperada visita en Rio de Janeiro, mi servicio de seguridad me ha aconsejado encarecidamente que no nos volviésemos a ver a solas, por muy público que sea el lugar.

\- No sabía que eras tan obediente – comienzo. Las peleas verbales son una de las cosas que más llaman la atención de este hombre – puede que al final de todo si que podamos darte un puesto en la Agencia si se te da tan bien seguir ordenes.

La suave risa de Harold flota en el ambiente cargado del almacén hasta que se disuelve y desaparece por las grietas del suelo y el techo.

\- Siento decepcionar sus expectativas, pero en lo que a mi seguridad se refiere estoy completamente a las órdenes de la Srta. Groves – responde aun con una sonrisa en los labios – o Root, como vosotros la conocéis.

\- Es una vieja conocida de varias agencias mundiales, si – respondo de nuevo. Mi entrenamiento para estas situaciones esta haciendo acto de presencia y me hace seguir hablando con Harold aunque lo único que quiero es golpearle hasta quitarle la sonrisa de la cara. Sin embargo, me concentro en ganar tiempo y encontrar una rendija por la que escapar.

Harold da algunos pasos más hacia mi, hasta que llega a poner su mano izquierda sobre mi hombro también izquierdo.

\- Como le iba diciendo, Rio no fue bueno para ninguno de nosotros – continua hablando sin dejar de rozarme con la punta de los dedos, mientras camina hasta ponerse a mi espalda – espero que las heridas que recibió la agente Shaw no la mantengan mucho más tiempo alejada del campo – Harold sigue tocando mi brazo y bajando por este hasta que un latigazo muy doloroso recorre dicha extremidad, junto con la sensación de algo líquido que baja hasta mis dedos – no puedo llegar a imaginarme como habéis conseguido que se mantenga quieta, sentada en una mesa, en una oficina de Langley, rellenando el papeleo atrasado de sus misiones – termina Harold de rodearme regresando al mismo sitio y posición que antes.

“ _El localizador intradermal no esta”_

  
  


\- Parece preocupado, Sr Reese – Harold levanta una mano, hace algunas señas al aire y, entonces, uno de sus hombres armado y preparado para iniciar una guerra, se acerca por su espalda hasta entregarle un pequeño bote de cristal – su pequeño, pero potente, localizador esta aquí – dice agitando el bote haciendo chocar el plástico y metal contra el cristal transparente – pero mucho me temo que nadie vendrá a buscarle Sr Resse, ni siquiera la Srta Shaw como hizo la última vez.

La cara de póquer natural que uso casi siempre solo me traiciona durante un segundo, pero ese es todo el tiempo que Harold necesita.

\- No tema, lleva transmitiendo desde que se lo extrajimos – explica. Comienza a andar de nuevo a mi alrededor con esa leve cojera que le caracteriza desde hace años, como si de un profesor dando su clase se tratase – sin embargo le puedo asegurar que nadie de su agencia, o del gobierno, vendrá. Lo más curioso, si me lo permite, es que al parecer su gobierno ha vuelto ha mentir a sus ciudadanos en lo más básico. Y también a usted, si otra vez, ¿se lo puede creer? - la ironía parece hacer gracia a más de una de las sombras presentes a nuestro alrededor – _“El gobierno de los Estados Unidos de América, no ha negociado, negocia o negociara jamas con terroristas”_ – cita con solemnidad – Si que lo hacen Sr Reese y usted mismo es la más reciente prueba de ello.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? - John lo sabe, claro que lo sabe, lo ha visto antes e incluso ha formado parte de intercambios clandestinos tanto sirviendo en el ejercito como trabajando para la CIA. Él no es nada más que un peón, un títere jugando en un tablero desconocido mientras gente supuestamente más inteligente que él le manejan en nombre de un bien mayor. Pero todo ese conocimiento no impide que necesite oírlo de otros labios que no sean los suyos propios, necesita escucharlo de él.

\- He hecho un trato con los Estados Unidos, Sr Reese – comienza a hablar de nuevo – para no aburrirle solo le diré que desde ahora algunos gobiernos extranjeros estarán teniendo problemas con sus sistemas de defensa, sus sistemas armamentísticos y también con sus investigaciones y desarrollo nuclear – explica sin importarle realmente nada de eso, aunque es muy posible que haya destruido o ralentizado el avance de algunos países muy peligrosos, probablemente sin salir siquiera de este almacén - al parecer estos avances preocupaban inmensamente a algunas personas residentes en Washington D.C., por lo que se pusieron en contacto conmigo hace un tiempo. Solo había un trato que aceptaría, solo un intercambio que haría, y aunque pueden habérmelo entregado algo magullado y herido, aun así creo que he ganado con el intercambio.

\- Si me hubieses avisado de que eran buenos chicos los que me asaltaron, golpearon y secuestraron en plena calle, les habría dado menos problemas.

La sonrisa que ha perdido durante su anterior explicación vuelve a aparecer en el rostro de Harold.

\- Aun así creo que te has conformado con poca cosa, después de lo que has conseguido para ellos. La CIA se llevara el merito de tu trabajo, la gente apoyara a la actual administración por el logro, y tú, a cambio, seras perseguido como hasta ahora.

\- Sr Resse, por favor, no se menosprecie a usted mismo de esa forma – me regaña aun con esa sonrisa suave en los labios – usted es mucho mas inteligente que toda esa palabrería inútil que pretende que me crea. Es cierto que desde el punto de vista de alguien ignorante y estúpido puede parecer que he sido vilmente engañado con este trato, pero sé que ambos sabemos que no es así – Harold deja de pasear y de sienta frente a mi en una silla con un aspecto mucho más cómodo que la mía – espero que entienda la imposibilidad de usar yo mismo ese tipo de sillas, mi espalda me mataría. Pero, como le iba diciendo, ambos sabemos que la CIA solo conoce un, me atrevo a adivinar, treinta por ciento de todo el conocimiento que usted posee sobre mi, mi organización y nuestros recursos u objetivos, ¿no es cierto? Usted Sr Reese nunca ha sido bueno compartiendo y mucho menos sus presas – termina hablando más para si mismo que para el resto de la sala.

La pregunta de Harold no solo me sorprende a mi, gran parte de su escolta, y muy probablemente de la gente escondida tras cámaras y monitores, no tenían ni idea de los planes o los motivos de Harold para hacer todo lo que ha hecho.

\- También sé que no ha hecho copias de seguridad de esa información, ya sea en papel o en formato digital, de todo lo que ha ido averiguando a lo largo de todos estos años de persecución sin descanso – continua como si estuviese sentado en el salón de su casa, con una copa de vino en la mano mientras habla con un amigo de toda la vida - gracias a cierto paseo por algunos servidores que no deberían existir, también sé que no siempre le ha contado la verdad a su agencia sobre nuestras actividades o viajes, ni siquiera ha confiado por completo en la agente Shaw para guardar esta información, y así poder continuar con su caza si a usted le ocurría cualquier cosa – levanta uno de sus dedos largos con una manicura perfecta y señala justo entre mis ojos – toda esa información esta unicamente guardada dentro de su cabeza. Cada vez que nos ha encontrado alrededor del mundo, cada vez que ha interferido en una de nuestras operaciones, cada robo de información que nuestros colaboradores han sufrido o cada miembro desaparecido misteriosamente de nuestro personal. Todo ello fue usted haciendo uso de esa información secreta que posee, no su agencia – me reta aun apuntándome - ¿o me va a decir que me equivoco?

Un silencio nervioso llena la nave casi abandonada que usan como escondite, mientras lo único que hacemos es evaluarnos entre nosotros.

\- ¿Que quieres de mi? - le pregunto, cediendo ante la pregunta que lleva rondando mi cabeza desde que he abierto los ojos y le he visto.

\- No quiero nada de usted, Sr Reese – me responde como si le ofendiese solo por hacerle esa pregunta – le quiero a usted.

\- ¿Por qué? - no tengo nada que perder por preguntar - ¿por qué a mi?

\- Porque yo también le he observado durante estos años – me responde y sorprende – le he visto ser usado por personas sin escrúpulos hasta casi romperle, le he visto ser engañado por aquellos a los cuales confió su vida, le he visto ser herido defendiendo ideales en los cuales usted no creía y los cuales ha debido aceptar por obligación mientras le han echo olvidar aquellos ideales con los que una vez soñó cumplir, he visto a un hombre rendirse al descubrir demasiado tarde que nunca podría escapar vivo de las tinieblas – continua relatando todas mis malas decisiones de los últimos años que comenzaron con mi incorporación a las filas de la CIA – he visto a un hombre que ha perdido toda esperanza de hacer algo diferente, algo bueno o de lo que enorgullecerse, algo de todo aquello que le prometieron en un principio y por lo que se apunto a esta locura.

\- ¿Qué me estas pidiendo exactamente? - le pregunto cortando su discurso para que deje de hablar, de restregarme por la cara lo idiota que sé que he sido, y sigo siendo por seguir aceptando ordenes de gente así.

\- Le pido que decida usted mismo por una vez desde hace mucho tiempo – me dice cambiando su postura, acercándose hacia el borde de su silla, y también a mi – le pido que use el conocimiento que ha reunido, todo lo que sabe de mi o de mis asociados, de nuestros objetivos y de lo que intentamos conseguir con nuestras acciones, y que decida si quiere formar parte de ese cambio, que decida si quiere ayudarme a lograrlo.

Conozco la respuesta que voy a darle antes incluso de que el haya terminado de hablar y de preguntar, es algo que lleva mucho tiempo rondando por los oscuros pasadizos de mi mente y con lo cual he discutido cientos de veces antes de caer rendido por el cansancio.

\- ¿Y si me niego? - le pregunto mirando a esos ojos que he perseguido durante casi siete años.

-¿Es esa su respuesta? - me pregunta él a cambio sin apartar su mirada de mi.

\- ¿Y si lo fuera? - quiero que me responda, lo necesito.

\- Tengo algunos métodos que podría utilizar para hacerle cambiar de opinión – me responde, y esas son las palabras que necesitaba para volver a respirar de nuevo – pero le aseguro que no será fácil.

\- ¿y si no quiero que lo sea? - le respondo bajando mi mirada lo justo para que aun parezca que lo desafió, aunque solo soy capaz de mirar a su nariz.

\- Sr Reese – baja a un tono más grave su voz, dificultando que alguien a parte de mi le escuche - ambos sabemos que no es necesario hacerle pasar por ello.

Mi respiración comienza a acelerarse con cada palabra que sale de su boca, el corazón parece que se me va a salir del pecho, mis manos se flexionan y relajan intentado devolver parte de la sangre que ha dejado de circular por culpa de las esposas y mis pies rebotan contra el suelo llenos de una energía nerviosa que no puedo mantener bajo control. No quiero que esta sea una decisión tan fácil y natural para mi.

Y todo esto hierve dentro de mi mientras Harold aun sigue hablando.

-¡No! - le grito tensando mis cadenas todo lo que me permiten acercarme hasta él. El repentino grito y movimiento no parecen afectarle pero si hace efecto en los guardias que le custodian. Estamos rodeados de armas en menos de diez segundos, todas ellas apuntando hacia puntos muy vitales de mi persona.

\- Esta bien Sr Reese – me responde, mientras se pone en pie y se aleja hasta desaparecer tras la única puerta que puedo ver desde mi posición. Varios guardias siguen sus pasos hasta desaparecer tras el cierre metálico mientras otro grupo se queda vigilandome sin volver a esconderse entre las sombras.

Tras mi arrebato he perdido casi toda la energía que me quedaba.

Tratar con este hombre siempre me ha agotado mentalmente. Demasiados pensamientos simultáneos a tener en cuenta, planes de acción y huida, dobles y triples sentidos hasta en la más simple conversación. Demasiadas trampas tanto verbales como físicas, mil contingencias para mil planes, y ahora también se añaden los temas personales.

Demasiadas verdades expuestas y tiradas contra mi cara de las cuales prefiero no saber nada, hacerme el loco y enterrar la cabeza en un hoyo bajo la arena. Dejar de pensar, hasta que alguien más listo y poderoso me diga a quien debo disparar sin necesidad de saber el motivo por el cual lo hago.

La puerta vuelve a abrirse, y esta vez solo entran con Harold un hombre y una mujer. Los tres se quedan de pie a unos pasos de mi y solo el hombre desconocido, con un maletín médico negro en la mano, se queda unos pasos más atrás que sus compañeros .

\- Harry dice que has preferido hacer las cosas por las malas – habla Root primero – he de reconocer que es mucho más divertido de esta forma – se acerca a mi por la espalda, saca algo de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y me gira la cabeza, hasta apoyarla contra mi hombro con una mano, dejando mi cuello al descubierto.

Ni siquiera me resisto cuando me clava la aguja ni cuando noto como un liquido frío y extraño se extiende por mis venas.

Ella se mantiene a mi espalda tras sacar la aguja del cuello, con dos dedos sobre mi arteria carótida controlando mis pulsaciones. Voy notando como lo que sea ese líquido va haciendo efecto, siento el cuerpo más pesado pero mis pensamientos aún se mantienen claros y mi cabeza despejada.

\- No se preocupe Sr Reese – me tranquiliza Harold mientras observa atentamente cada cambio que ocurre en mi cuerpo – es un relajante muscular.

\- O algo parecido – completa Root sin inmutarse por la mirada que Harold la lanza – ya esta Harry – dice apartándose de mi - ¿estas seguro de esto? - esa pregunta solo es contestada por un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

Estoy seguro, aunque no puedo verla, de que pone los ojos en blanco o hace alguna otra mueca mientras camina hacia la salida, abre la puerta y la mantiene así hasta que todos los guardias de la sala han salido.

\- Solo estaré yo vigilando las cámaras – dice mientras los otros salen – me debes una Harry – y se marcha triunfal con un fuerte golpe de la puerta de metal.

Solo quedamos nosotros tres.

Harold vuelve a sentarse en la misma silla que antes, apoyando su cuerpo contra el respaldo de madera acolchada, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos entrelazadas sobre sus rodillas.

\- Sr Smith, puede comenzar cuando quiera – son las únicas palabras de Harold, las únicas necesarias para desencadenarlo todo.

El hombre alto y musculoso vestido al igual que el resto de guardaespaldas de Harold, traje negro a medida hecho por un sastre italiano acompañado de camisa blanca y corbata, se mueve con soltura eligiendo las herramientas de su maletín, pero puedo ver que hay algo que le retiene, algo que tensa su cuerpo y ralentiza sus movimientos cuando se pone a mi espalda mientras espera unos segundos más para recibir la confirmación de Harold para empezar.

\- Adelante.

El respaldo de mi silla de metal robusta, cae hacia atrás tirando de mis cadenas hasta quedar tumbado de rodillas para arriba.

Mi mirada se pierde en el techo del edificio. Cables y paneles de yeso medio caídos me saludan desde las alturas mientras el “Sr. Smith”, que ni de broma es su nombre, continua moviéndose a mi alrededor con más seguridad que antes.

Sé exactamente lo que me espera así que no me inmuto al notar el borde frío de unas tijeras cortando entre todas las capas de ropa que conservo de cintura hacia arriba.

\- Habría sido mejor desnudarme antes de atarme a esta silla, ¿no crees lo mismo Harold? - le pregunto intentando llenar el vacío, prefiero mil veces su voz a las manos quirúrgicas y desconocidas, aunque desde mi nueva posición no sea capaz de verle.

\- Quería darle la oportunidad de elegir en las mejores condiciones posibles – me responde sin parecer alterado por la situación que esta ocurriendo ante sus ojos.

Por toda la nave puede escucharse el sonido de mi cinturón al caer contra el hormigón, mis zapatos le siguen y luego mis pantalones y ropa interior son arrancados de un solo tirón.

En cualquier momento Harold saldrá de esta sala y dejara que el “Sr Smith” continúe con su trabajo.

\- Sr Reese – me llama y giro la cabeza intentando seguir su voz para verle – como gran conocedor de los métodos de tortura y extracción de información, y también del como mi organización trabaja en ese campo específico, me atrevo a afirmar que sabe lo que va a pasar a partir de ahora – la ciencia, extraña compañera en este asunto, ha demostrado que las torturas sexuales son más eficaces que las torturas físicas convencionales para “convertir” a las personas sin romperlas o destruirlas por completo, volviéndolas inútiles para su objetivo – también sabe que necesita decir para hacer que el Sr Smith se detenga.

El momento de que Harold abandone la sala ha llegado tras su último aviso, y escucho el crujido que hace la silla al levantarse. Cierro los ojos no sé muy bien porque, pero un ruido ligero a mi derecha me hace abrirlos de nuevo. La silla de Harold ha sido recolocada a menos de dos pasos de mi cara y, mientras no me permito ni parpadear, él vuelve a sentarse adoptando la misma posición que antes.

Le sigo mirando, mientras de fondo, como ahogado por una cascada de agua, soy consciente de como el “Sr Smith” se esta desabrochando su propio cinturón también.

\- ¿Que haces? - soy capaz de empujar las palabras entre mis labios sin entender nada de lo que esta pensando Harold.

-No voy a hacer absolutamente nada Sr Reese – me responde sin responder – sin embargo estoy aquí por que me gustaría saber más acerca de cuan profundo es su conocimiento sobre nosotros.

\- ¿Que? - le pregunto sin poder creerlo - ¿no es ese su trabajo? O que vas a hacer ¿interrogarme tú? ¿ahora?

\- ¿Y que mejor oportunidad iba a tener si no? - me responde con esos grandes ojos mirándome inocentemente.

\- ¿En serio? - parece que el relajante muscular no solo actúa sobre mi cuerpo sino que ha hecho desaparecer también los filtros que regulan lo que sale de mi cabeza.

\- Si, Sr Reese, muy en serio – me responde antes de verle asentir de nuevo con la cabeza hacia el que se esconde tras de mi.

La mano desconocida agarra mi pene aun blando y coloca algo metálico y frio en la base. Mientras ocurre veo como Harold desvía su mirada desde mi cara hasta ese punto como si no quisiera perderse un segundo del espectáculo, y yo sigo sus ojos también.

El anillo de metal ha sido colocado y cerrado.

\- ¿Idea tuya? - le pregunto a Harold, que aun sigue con su vista clavada en dicho anillo, porque mi boca aun no ha aprendido a mantenerse cerrada.

\- En realidad así es – me responde como si hablásemos del clima que esta haciendo estos días en vez de mi polla- la innovación llega a todas las áreas.

\- ¿Alguna incorporación más que deba saber? - continuo hablando.

\- Lo sabrá a su debido tiempo – odio las sorpresas.

Al contrario que Harold, el “Sr Smith” si que parece desear mostrarme todos los artilugios y herramientas que ha traído en ese maletín. Se ha puesto unos guantes de plástico blanco y se gira hacia mi decidido.

Me agarra por debajo de la rodilla derecha, pasa una tela de cuero bajo esa rodilla y tira de ambos extremos atándolos juntos y con fuerza al reposabrazos de la silla. Hace lo mismo con la otra pierna, consiguiendo así una inmejorable vista de mi culo y mi polla totalmente expuestos, evitándome a la vez cerrar las piernas.

Para mi sorpresa, y algo de vergüenza, Harold se levanta levanta de su silla para inspeccionar de cerca el trabajo del otro hombre. Tira de las cuerdas para ver la tensión que generan e incluso se para entre mis pies, mirándome desde ese lugar, y yo me obligo a levantar todo lo posible mi cabeza para poder verle ahí.

Harold le dice algo al “Sr Smith” que no logro escuchar, pero que hace volver a por el maletín al otro hombre, lo sujeta frente a Harold mientras este parece buscar y seleccionar algunos objetos antes de volver a sentarse en su sitio tan tranquilamente como si no hubiese pasado nada, mientras vuelve a repasar con la mirada mi cuerpo desnudo desde la punta de los pies hasta el ultimo pelo de mi cabeza, erizando con ello cada uno de los nervios de mi expuesto cuerpo.

Una onda de placer recorre mi cuerpo traidor a la vez que lo hacen esos ojos, calentando y despertando de su letargo varias partes de mí que había podido mantener dormidas hasta ahora. Mi pene erecto solo es una de las repercusiones visibles de la pesada mirada de Harold.

El fuego vuelve a mi cuerpo, esta vez en forma de dolor cuando un dedo enguatado y cubierto con un liquido extraño invade mi cuerpo sin aviso alguno. Como agente he estado en muchas misiones y con diferentes objetivos, he estado tanto con hombres como con mujeres, convirtiendo así a mi trasero en un arma más de mi completo arsenal la cual utilizar para beneficio de mi país, sin embargo hacia tiempo que nadie me metía los dedos en el culo, o nada en general sin avisar antes.

Intento volver a calmar mi respiración tras la sorpresa inicial, pero aunque parece que lo consigo durante un segundo, Harold aun me mira atentamente. Mi respiración vuelve a acelerarse cada vez más, las gotas de sudor comienzan a caer desde todas las partes de mi cuerpo aunque en este almacén haga mas frío que calor, y los ojos de Harold se clavan un poco más en mi cuando el “Sr Smith” introduce otro dedo y yo intento huir de la intrusión solo como reflejo al dolor agudo que la piel siendo forzada a estirarse me grita. No tengo ningún rango de movimiento, ni siquiera el mas mínimo, lo que hace que empiece a agobiarme y asustarme un grado más que antes.

\- Sr Reese, respire – me ordena Harold – sabe lo que ha de hacer para detenerle.

Como soy de la forma que soy, aprieto los dientes y agarro con fuerza ambos reposabrazos de la silla hasta transformar el color de mis nudillos en blanco nieve.

El tercer dedo entra cuarenta y ocho segundos después, y no soy capaz de aguantar el ruido estrangulado que atraviesa mi garganta. Es dolor, es impotencia, es vergüenza y es el placer reprimido que no me permito sentir.

El ritmo de los dedos es constante, lento pero seguro, sin tocar nada dentro de mi que pudiese acelerar las cosas, una lenta tortura que lo único que consigue es mantener mi cuerpo en un estado de alerta constante agotando rápidamente mi fuerza mental y física con cada nuevo empujón, el objetivo final de todo lo que esta ocurriendo aquí supongo.

La mirada de Harold no se pierde ni un segundo del espectáculo, y cuanto más rato va pasando y más usado es mi cuerpo, más ruidos que no puedo contener salen de entre mis dientes.

El baile lento de los dedos acaba con un sonoro “pop” al salir de mi culo, y siento como mis músculos, doloridos y abiertos a la fuerza, intentan con esfuerzo cerrar el acceso en cuanto son liberados. Pero esa sensación de libertad no dura mucho.

Algo mas duro y grueso que los tres dedos cubiertos de látex comienza a entrar rápidamente. Lo noto presionar contra las paredes musculares y girar para hacerme mas consciente si es posible de su presencia, consiguiendo un grito feroz por tantas sensaciones que no intento detener esta vez.

¿De que serviría hacerlo?

Noto cada centímetro, cada empuje decidido a invadirme por completo hasta entrar del todo, colocando y asegurando el tope del final del juguete para mantenerlo en su sitio aunque mi cuerpo este intentando expulsar a ese extraño.

Esta vez el “Sr Smith” se acerca a Harold y le entrega un pequeño objeto antes de volver a buscar en su maletín.

Mi interior se revuelve en un solo segundo, no distingo el arriba del abajo, ni controlo mi respiración que sale pesada y sin gracia. Una vibración intensa emerge desde mi culo hacia cada uno de los nervios, ya a flor de piel, de mi cuerpo, despertando a su paso desde mis gritos sin control hasta la dureza cada vez mas insoportable, y suplicando por atención, de mi polla brillante.

Tal y como vino, acaba de repente pero aun puedo notar la vibración fantasma que queda en mí.

He girado la cabeza hacia Harold en algún momento y le veo como contempla el objeto de su mano con completa adoración.

Hijo de puta.

\- ¿Creía que habías dicho que no ibas a hacer “absolutamente nada”? - le recrimino, aunque pierde parte de su efecto por culpa de la voz entrecortada y raposa fruto de mis anteriores gritos y gemidos.

No me contesta, pero me mira y soy consciente de que sus ojos me han atravesado tan completamente como el juguete de silicona rosa que aun tengo incrustado en mi culo. Me ve. Puede verme al completo, conoce todo lo que he hecho, todo lo que soy capaz de hacer y aún así me sonríe el muy desgraciado.

La vibración regresa y mi cara de enfado cambia a una muy diferente, aunque no giro la cabeza esta vez para así poder ver como los ojos de Harold siguen clavados en mi.

Lo apaga, dándome un pequeño respiro y lo vuelve a encender durante unos minutos más.

Apagado. Encendido. Apagado. Encendido. Apagado. Encendido. Apagado. Encendido. Apag…

No puedo más. No puedo pensar con claridad. No puedo respirar hasta llenar mis pulmones. Mis labios y garganta están completamente secos y mi cuerpo sigue unido gracias a pequeños hilos tensados hasta el máximo. Cualquier toque, incluso el roce del aire sobre mi piel, me duele y excita a partes iguales.

\- Harold – le llamo sin saber como continuar esa frase o que esperar de él.

\- Sr Reese – me responde y veo como se levanta. Mi cerebro archivara para analizar más tarde el leve movimiento que hace al recolocarse a sí mismo dentro de sus pantalones, mientras avanza hacia mi. Me agarra del pelo ahora sucio y sudoroso, y me obliga a alzar la mirada – dígalo. Acéptelo y todo habrá acabado.

No confío en que mis labios no cambien mi respuesta, así que niego con la cabeza en lugar de responder.

Harold me mira a los ojos y suspira, como si no esperase otra respuesta de mi. Hunde sus dedos entre mi cabello hasta acariciar mi cuero cabelludo con las yemas de los dedos y, aunque son solo unos segundos, es el gesto mas intimo y cariñoso que he tenido con nadie en mucho tiempo.

Y como no, tenía que venir de este hombre.

Aparta su mano y regresa a la silla cómoda preparada para él adoptando su anterior postura, colocando el mando del consolador sobre su regazo. Cambia también su mirada buscando al otro hombre que hay con nosotros en esta sala, respondiendo a una pregunta que he oído pero no he entendido.

Escucho el crujir de la ropa y también como cae pesadamente al suelo, todo pasa en un segundo plano para mi mientras que no aparto la mirada de la figura que es Harold.

Agudizo mi oído y capto el ruido húmedo que hace una mano en contacto con una polla, y siento, aunque no puedo verle por la posición en la que nos encontramos, que el “Sr Smith” se esta preparando y endureciendo a mi mismo.

Comienza a andar hasta que obstaculiza mi vista de Harold, ahora lo único que puedo ver es un pene erecto, largo y grueso sujeto por una mano de pie justo frente a mis ojos. Salvajemente cierro mi mandíbula con tal fuerza que temo por alguno de mis dientes más dañados y desafió con la mirada a ese hombre a intentar hacer algo más. Pero parece que venía preparado también para algo así.

Me tapa la nariz con una de sus grandes manos, y el concurso de aguantar la respiración comienza. Pasa un minuto sin ningún cambio, pasan dos también mientras continuo contando los segundos en mi cabeza para mantenerme concentrado en algo, llegando a los 180 segundos sin grandes problemas, pero me doy cuenta de que ninguno vamos a ceder en esto y realmente esta es una prueba que no voy a ser capaz de superar. Aunque sea obstinado y aguante más tiempo, en algún momento voy a desmayarme por falta de oxigeno, y entonces estaré inconsciente y a su completa merced.

La visión comienza a cerrarse y oscurecerse por los bordes cuando fuerzo a mi boca a abrirse para conseguir aire durante un instante, un segundo que ese profesional aprovecha para incrustar a presión en mi boca un cilindro de silicona que ata con cuerdas de cuero a la parte trasera de mi cabeza. Pruebo, con todas las fuerzas que aun me quedan, a volver a cerrar la boca pero ya no puedo hacerlo.

Con mi mandíbula siendo forzada, veo como el “Sr Smith” cambia su atención de nuevo a si mismo.

Agarra mi barbilla con una mano mientras que con la otra sujeta y conduce su propio pene hacia mi boca. Con un simple empujón este hombre me esta ahogando de nuevo.

Se mantiene todo lo dentro que los músculos que componen mi garganta se lo permiten y cuando ha conseguido llegar hasta donde quería deja de moverse. Mi cuerpo lucha por echarle y mi reflejo nauseoso comienza a aparecer para ayudar con la tarea. No es que sea la primera mamada, ni de lejos, que realizo a alguien ya sea por trabajo o placer, pero normalmente tengo algo de control en estas situaciones pero este hombre es inmutable, frio como el hielo, incluso llegaría a decir que nada de esto le esta excitando ni un poco, aunque tenga su polla hundida hasta mi campanilla, y por eso es tan bueno en lo que hace.

Cuando comienzan a formarse lágrimas en mis ojos y mi nariz no puede darme el aire que necesito, empiezo a inquietarme. Me revuelco y retuerzo todo lo que soy capaz con el único objetivo de sacarle de mi boca para poder respirar, pero su única respuesta a mi esfuerzo es agarrar mi cabeza con ambas manos para evitar que siga moviéndome.

Voy a vomitar. Me estoy mareando. No siento los dedos de los pies.

El aire vuelve a mis pulmones y la saliva almacenada en mi boca por fin puede salir de ella dejando un rastro pegajoso desde mis labios y barbilla hasta caer por mi cuello hasta formar un charco, al lado de mi hombro, sobre la silla de metal.

El “Sr Smith” me da unos segundos en los cuales intento calmar mis respiración, y también busco a Harold con la mirada, pero no consigo verle tras la pared de carne que es mi torturador.

Con sus manos aun a ambos lados de mi cara me sujeta, seguro que dejando algún moratón de paso, mientras vuelve a entrar sin tener en cuenta ninguno de mis esfuerzos por impedirlo, y al contrario que antes esta vez no se queda quieto.

Las embestidas son constantes, duras, siempre hasta el final de mi garganta y hasta que mi nariz se hunde entre el pelo áspero de de su pubis, cosquilleando mi cara y obligándome a aceptar el olor que ese hombre desprende. Las lagrimas hace tiempo que salen de mis ojos sin control, al igual que la saliva de mi boca. Por suerte o por desgracia, esto no es la primera vez que lo experimento a manos de algún compañero de cama demasiado entusiasta y descuidado, lo que jamas había sentido ni saboreado es el plástico, el látex del condón que cubre al “Sr Smith”, el cual ni siquiera es de sabor a nada.

La velocidad de las caderas del hombre aumentan contra mis labios y boca demasiado sensibles y doloridos después de una sesión tan larga, si no fuese por el arnés de silicona que me obliga a abrir la mandíbula hace rato que no habría podido mantenerla abierta.

Mi propio pene, olvidado y cautivo en un anillo de metal, alzado hacia el cielo lleno por completo de sangre y semen que no va a poder expulsar, duele como el infierno. Cada uno de mis músculos claman piedad y suplican para que termine esta tortura, pero mi cabeza nublada y pesada, se niega a pedirlo.

Grito, me retuerzo aun más y gimo a todo el volumen posible que la carne aun en mis labios me permite cuando el vibrador de mi culo se pone en marcha de nuevo. Abro los ojos de la sorpresa por el movimiento inesperado, pero otra sorpresa es la que encuentro. No veo las piernas de Harold tras la masa inamovible del “Sr Smith”. Se ha ido, se ha levantado y se ha marchado finalmente y la parte valiente de mi que aun me acompañaba se derrumba, quiero llorar por su marcha y suplicar que vuelva, toda esta locura solo ha comenzado para demostrarle a Harold que puedo aguantar lo que sea, que soy fuerte, que soy confiable y que nada puede conmigo.

Pero se ha ido y ahora nada de esto tiene sentido. Intento hablar, pronunciar palabras que se puedan entender mientras lo polla del “Sr Smith” no aminora la velocidad ni un instante.

Ahora mis lagrimas no se deben al esfuerzo, sino a la impotencia y la rabia, ¿por qué no he aceptado antes la propuesta de Harold, si llevo años esperándola?

El vibrador se detiene a la vez que el hombre que me ahoga sale de mi boca. Todo para y el mundo se ajusta ante mis ojos. Un respiro es todo lo que necesito para poder hablar.

\- Yo … - intento encontrar las palabras que quiero, intento decirlas para volver a ver a Harold y busco alguna cámara encendida desde la cual puede que él siga mirándome.

\- Sr Reese – me llama su voz y todo mi cuerpo se gira hacia él. Esta de pie frente a mi, si aun estuviese sentado, entre mis piernas abiertas - ¿Quería decir algo?

Odio a este hombre desde lo mas profundo de mi ser, le odio por lo bien que me conoce y odio que pueda manejarme sin que yo oponga ninguna resistencia contra el, odio que pueda manipular mis decisiones y sentimientos tan profundamente, con solo unas palabras, como si yo fuese solo una linea mas de código bajo su control.

Clavo mis ojos desenfocados en los suyos y todo a nuestro alrededor desaparece. Le veo sonreír, con esa pequeña mueca torcida con la cual llevo soñando desde que lo conocí sin saber lo importante que sería para mi, en una misión que nada tenía que ver con él en un principio.

Niego con la cabeza una vez más inseguro de mis palabras, con toda la dignidad que aun puede quedarme tras pasar horas en las expertas manos de estos hombres.

La sonrisa de Harold se ensancha, acercándose hacia mí hasta poner sus manos ágiles sobre mis rodillas.

\- ¿Esta usted seguro? - vuelve a preguntarme bajando desde mis rodillas a mis muslos con perfecta sincronización entre ambas manos - ¿No preferiría seguir con esto en un lugar más privado? - me tienta con sus manos sobre mis caderas y evito responderle para seguir sintiendo su toque, pero él se detiene ahí.

Vuelvo a negar con la cabeza, alegrándome de nuevo por el arnés que aun esta en mi boca y que me da la excusa perfecta para no hablar.

Harold retrocede unos pasos, dejando mi piel fría y ardiendo a la vez mientras escucho al “Sr Smith” moverse a nuestro alrededor para volver a ser el centro de toda mi atención.

  
  


  
  


\- Sr Reese – me llama Harold sacándome de mis preciados recuerdos - ¿Como le va a la Srta Groves?

\- Van bien, creo – le respondo cuando cierra la puerta de la habitación de hotel tras él, del cual hemos reservado toda esta planta solo para esto – llevan cuatro días y Shaw aun aguanta.

\- Bueno, no debe inquietarse Sr Reese – me responde con esa sonrisa que amo y odio a partes iguales – usted llego casi a aguantar por ocho días antes de aceptar mi propuesta.

\- Sabes Harold, envidio a Shaw – comienzo lo más casual posible.

\- ¿Habría preferido las atenciones de la Sra Smith? - me responde provocándome, y yo me giro hacia el en la silla de oficina que llevo usando desde hace varios días, olvidando por completo la pantalla de ordenador, la cámara de seguridad y el espectáculo que se muestra a todo color.

\- El Sr Smith lo hizo bien – le respondo como si ese hombre hombre no me hubiese violado durante 190 horas – no es eso, envidio que ellas tengan una bonita habitación de hotel, y yo solo fuese digno de un sucio almacén a las afueras de Nueva York – le reprocho con un falso puchero en mis labios mientras vuelvo mi atención hacia la pantalla del ordenador.

Harold suspira levantándose de su propia silla, se pone a mi espalda y baja su cuerpo hasta apoyar su barbilla sobre mi hombro derecho.

\- No me di cuenta de que odiases tanto ese lugar – me susurra al oído mientras abre algunos de los botones superiores de mi camisa y mete una mano por el agujero, acariciando mi pecho lentamente.

\- Odiar puede ser decir demasiado – le respondo con la mirada fija en la pantalla pero sin ver nada en realidad – pero debes reconocer que no fue un sitio muy elegante para recordar nuestra primera cita.

\- Nueva York, Washington, Ontario, Londres, Roma, Rio de Janeiro, Madrid, Praga – enumera alguno de los sitios en los cuales nos encontramos mientras continua desabrochando los botones de mi camisa – ¿no son suficiente para usted Sr Reese?

\- Trabajo Sr Finch, así es como lo llamo – le respondo agarrando sus dos manos antes de que me desnude por completo.

\- ¿ Y que le parece si arreglamos eso? - se suelta de mi agarre y se aleja de mi – ya sabes donde esta mi habitación John – me dice antes de salir por la puerta dejándome solo.

Me recupero rápidamente y salgo tras mirar la pantalla por ultima vez, viendo como la resistencia de Shaw no va a durar mucho mas y llamando al Sr Smith para que se haga cargo de la vigilancia a nuestra invitada.

Camino a grandes zancada hasta la puerta doble de nogal oscuro, abro con mi propia llave antes de pasar y cerrar con pestillo tras de mi.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor o legítimos dueños y propietarios


End file.
